


Oops

by Mizzi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Facial, Fluff On Occasion, M/M, Oops, PWP, Protection Used, Sex, Sexting, accidental nudes, and i mean occasion, bad cell phone writing, penatrative sex, really rushed, sorta - Freeform, spanking sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:42:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6722641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizzi/pseuds/Mizzi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata had a habit of taking naughty selfies. Kageyama accidentally recieves these said selfies.<br/>Poor Kageyama. He just wanted some homework. </p><p>Summary:<br/>gdi hinata<br/>and ur<br/>nudes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey!  
> This is the first thing i'm posting and it is extremely rushed and bad i wrote this in 40 min based off of a shitty drawing I made of Kags fucking a desk on accident. 
> 
> Me and my friend were talking about how he'd reply to a nude from HinaHina and we decided he'd probably be really embarrassed and fucking expload. 
> 
> That is not depicted.  
> I don't feel like formatting yolo.

Hinata did not sext people.   
That was not something he did. Ever. But sometimes he would pose for his phone camera, in a small attempt to be sexy. He'd see what poses he looked best in. Originally trying to come off as dominant and eventually after many many pictures, deciding he looked better in teasing submissive poses.   
And he didn't start with full on nudes, he started with pictures of a more seductive manner, and they just escalated to be more, well, naked. 

This was never an issue much, as he would immediately delete the photos from his camera roll and his recently deleted photos. And he was pretty good at not forgetting to delete them.   
Tonight Hinata decided to adventure a bit further into his photoshoots.   
He got home from practice feeling a bit stressed and maybe just a bit horny. He locked himself in his bedroom, though no one was home anyway, and he laid himself on his bed. He began feeling up his thigh, teasing himself slightly before palming his growing erection.   
He grabbed his phone and in his spontaneous horny mind he decided it would be totally smart to take pictures while he jacked off. 

He started with a cute selfie on snapchat. He put it on his story, giggling quietly at how they'd never know he was touching himself based on his smiling face.   
He continued taking more and more pictures. Full body photos, eventually, while he slipped his hand into his pants. 

He got a perfect shot of his sudden moan when he came. 

He went through the pictures later, seeing which ones were cute, which ones were messy, and which ones were blurry. He deleted most of them. Except two, one was him laying back on his bed with his hand on the tip of his leaking dick, his face looking positively wrecked, the other was the shot of the moment he came. They seemed so perfect. The sexiest pictures he had ever taken. He agreed with himself to delete them later, but not yet. 

-

Kageyama 8:52PM:  
did you take a picture of that health assignment

Hinata 8:54PM:   
Oh yeah!!! do u want me to send it to u??

Kageyama 8:54PM:   
yeah

Hinata 8:54PM:   
Ok!!! I think I took a few pics, there was an essay and a work page right???

Kageyama 8:55PM:  
sure sounds about right

Hinata 8:55PM:  
...Sending three images...

 

Hinata hadn't been paying much attention and sent his first three pictures.   
He had only taken on picture of the assignment, he took a picture of the whole board, instead of separate pictures as he remembered.   
Therefore, Kageyama received a bit extra. 

Hinata 8:57PM:  
WAIT KAGEYAMA DON'T LOAD THOSE!!!!!!!

Kageyama 8:57PM:  
too late they're downloading 

Hinata 8:57PM:   
PLEASE CANCEL. PLEASE. KAGEYAMA!!!!!!!!!!

Kageyama received the pictures finally, seeing the assignment, taking note of the things he needed to finish, scrolled down to the next picture and got quite the view.   
His brain short circuited, he involuntarily began whispering curses as he pried his eyes away from the image, scrolling to the next.   
"FUCK," he yelled a bit louder than he probably should have, as he dropped his phone. His hands began trembling and he could feel his face burning. He couldn't believe it. He was getting turned on. 

Hinata 9:01PM:  
KAGEYAMA?????????

Kageyama 9:01PM:  
oh

Hinata 9:01PM:  
PLEASE IGNORE AND DELETE IMMEDIATELY!!!!

Kageyama 9:01PM:  
who were you sending those to?

The sudden question shocked Hinata. He didn't think Kageyama would really care, but they do seem rather suspicious. He is jerking off. And in one of them he's... oh my god. Hinata felt a knot growing in his stomach. 

Hinata 9:02PM:  
NO ONE !!!!!

Kageyama 9:02PM:  
Then why do you have those?

Hinata 9:02PM: is that ANY of your business???

Kageyama 9:03PM:  
yes!

Hinata 9:03PM:  
How???

Kageyama 9:03PM:  
i dont know but it is. who did you send those to. and WHY didnt you delete them

Hinata 9:03PM:  
Im not talking about this !!!!!

Kageyama 9:03PM:  
im just trying to protect you from whoever the fuck is gonna spread that shit

Kageyama 9:03PM:  
like if some sort of heartless asshole received those, they would've spread like wildfire.

Hinata 9:04PM:  
why would anyone spread those ???!!!

Kageyama 9:04PM:  
because you're like doing stuff

Hinata 9:04PM:  
yeah and !?

Kageyama 9:04PM:  
and if the wrong person receives a picture that's hot as all hell, they'll show everyone they know 

Hinata's face reddens. He didn't know if Kageyama exactly meant to refer to his pictures as "hot as all hell" or if he just meant it as a general idea. but the thought of Kageyama thinking he's hot just got to Hinata. He stiffly typed his reply. 

Hinata 9:05PM:  
Do you think that i'm hot?

Kageyama 9:05PM:  
...

Hinata 9:05PM:  
ughhh nevermind !!!! i'll talk to you later i'm too embarrassed to deal with this

Kageyama 9:05PM:  
wait

Hinata Shouyou is offline! 

"Fuck," Kageyama says again.   
He went to his phone's photos, as the Skype app saved photos directly to your camera roll.   
He tapped the first photo. Hinata on the verge of his climax, touching himself, looking directly into the camera. Kageyama's heart began racing, his pants felt a bit tighter at the photo, but he tapped the delete button.   
His phone asked for confirmation.   
He confirmed.   
Immediately the photos switched to the next in his camera roll. The one where Hinata is coming. Mouth wide open, eyes shut tight, white liquid spread on his hand and stomach. Kageyama involuntarily moaned at the sight, as he hit the delete button, and confirmed the action, he set down his phone. Not realizing that he had been palming his crotch while looking at the image.   
His face reddened and he dropped his head face first into his pillow. Ridiculously turned on, check.   
Too guilty to jerk off, check.   
Long night incoming, check. 

Kageyama Tobio just wanted to do homework.


	2. Now With Plot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama is now dealing with his horny teenage thoughts around Hinata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! I wasn't expecting such a positive response. Wow I feel really appreciated- thank you.  
> I plan on continuing this for a bit.  
> Until they have their actual sexytimes. I have ideas.  
> But they, and I, are going to take some time to ease into it.
> 
> Also sorry this chapter is short I'll be posting another tonight!

The next day Kageyama arrived at the school, seeing Hinata, but not looking at him. Every time he saw Hinata's face, the images would flash through his head. Kageyama refused to deal with teenage hormones at this time.  
Hinata, however, didn't have the same plan. 

"Did you delete them?" He asked a bit loudly.  
"Yeah," Kageyama grumbles, hiding his face.  
"You promise?" Hinata stood in front of his friend, reaching his arms out almost touching him.  
"Yeah"  
"Why won't you look at me?"  
"I- shut up."  
"No,seriously,"  
"I'm not talking about this,"  
"Why not?!"  
"Because then I think about the pictures and I am not in the mood for a boner right now," the last words were hissed out before he stormed off. The words had just come out. He hadn't thought them over at all. He just said what was on his mind.  
This, Hinata decided, was twice as embarrassing. 

Kageyama in the time period he was stomping away realized his mistake.  
He was ready for death. 

-

Hinata followed Kageyama around all day. Kageyama, however, avoided Hinata as much as possible. 

Hinata would whine constantly behind Kageyama. Kageyama refused to look in Hinata's direction. Causing Hinata to slowly become more and more frustrated. By the end of their school  
day, Hinata was fed up with Kageyama avoiding the problem. 

As Kageyama had walked past Hinata, Hinata reached out and grabbed on to his sleeve, successfully pulling Kageyama toward him.  
He mumbled, "quit avoiding me we need to talk,"  
Kageyama was surprised by how defeated he sounded. He saw how red Hinata's face had gotten, and he looked away quickly.  
"Okay so," Hinata started, "I know you deleted the pictures I think, I didn't mean to send them they were supposed to be deleted, I don't send them to anyone I just kinda take pictures, I really didn't mean to send them please forget they exist," Kageyama peeked at his face, seeing it become redder and redder, before Hinata continued, "I really actually like you, I don't want this to ruin anything."  
"What do you mean by like?" Kageyama blurted.  
"I mean. Like. Maybe more than a friend. A little."

That broke all restraint. Kageyama didn't care that they were in the middle of the hallway. He slammed Hinata up against the wall, inching his face forward until they were a moment from kissing.  
"w-w-w-w-w- wha– Kageyama!" Hinata managed to stutter quickly before Kageyama captured his lips and pushed his body against the smaller boy's, getting as close as he could. 

His hand reached and he pressed it against Hinata's chest. In response, Hinata flinched and pulled away.  
"Wait, Kageyama, we're in a hallway,"  
Kageyama grumbled some response and averted his eyes from the sight in front of him. Hinata's flushed face, slightly messy hair from the sudden push, and his wet lips parted lightly. He looked so fucking hot and Kageyama was going to have some trouble pulling himself away. 

The bell rang and they were both late for their next class. Shockingly enough a teacher hadn't caught them during their almost makeout.  
Hinata shuffled to his classroom. His face was still entirely red as he sat down in the chair. He dropped his head onto his desk and tried to take is head away from the growing warmth throughout his body.  
Kageyama had kissed him.  
Kageyama had tried to touch him.  
The thoughts were not helping Hinata's situation, but he was becoming confused. Did Kageyama like him back? How much? Since when?  
Hinata let out a groan and lifted his head, finally deciding to focus in on class. 

Kageyama, on the other hand, was mortified. He thought he had gone too far with Hinata. Maybe he didn't like him that much. Maybe it was only the slightest bit more than a friend not at the point where it would be acceptable to kiss him, let alone put his hands on him. 

But oh god did he want to put his hands on him. He wanted to run his hands over all of Hinata's body. From his fluffy hair, to his dainty shoulders, to his slim waist, to–  
he snapped out of his train of thought as he realized where he was headed.  
He felt dirty. Just a little though. And now he wished he kept those pictures.  
You know, for future reference.


	3. Hinata's Jerk Off Session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Hinata jerks it. Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one has another chat lot which actually take me a really long time to write. Kageyama seems quite wishy washy when it comes to how shy/forward he is througout, well, this whole fic
> 
> sorry.

School had let out and Kageyama had rushed home, attempting to avoid Hinata. He was not ready to deal with another awkward conversation or accidental makeout session.   
Although, the accidental makeout session doesn't sound half bad, that will have to happen sometime.   
He heads along the path he would normally walk with Hinata, looking around to be sure that the red head wasn't in sight. When he thought he was finally alone he continued forward, until he heard a shout from behind him.   
"Kageyama!! Hey! Kageyama!" Damn it. Where did he come from? Kageyama had been sure to check for him but wherever he went, somehow, Hinata was always there. 

He turned around and grumbled, "Yeah, what do you want?"

"I– Damn it, you're in a bad mood aren't you," Hinata whined. 

"No I just, ugh, what is it?"

"I..." he trailed off. "I was wondering if we could like, you know, go out,"

"Go out?"

"Yeah! Like date! Be boyfriends!"

"Yeah, sure," Kageyama's face was reddening at Hinata's enthusiasm. 

"Yay, okay! Then we can like, k-kiss and stuff, right?"

"I already kissed you, that's just adding 'and stuff' to it,"

"Alright, 'and stuff' then?"

"What does stuff imply?"

Hinata considered the question a moment. What exactly DID stuff imply. He thought about it, it implied hugs, for sure. It also included holding hands, obviously.   
He thought a bit harder.   
They had kissing. Did the 'and stuff' mean more than kissing. He felt his face heat up at the thought of doing anything even slightly more than kissing with Kageyama. 

"J-just hugs! Maybe hand holding?" He finally stuttered out, a bit loud. He didn't want Kageyama thinking he was going to have some perv of a boyfriend.   
Kageyama was shocked by the sudden shout and nodded in agreement. 

When they finally parted ways, they hugged, as they both felt a bit too awkward to kiss at this point in time. They muttered their goodbyes and each began walking to their own houses. 

Hinata had been thinking of the "and stuff" that would pass kissing on the walk home. His face began to flush more and more as his thoughts would go on. How do two guys do it? Kageyama tried to touch his chest through clothing earlier, would that feel good? Hinata knew what a handjob was, do guys do that? The extent of Hinata's sexual knowledge past his own masturbation was not far.

He got home to his empty house. Natsu was at day care and his parents were working. He closed his door and laid on his bed. He began thinking of what it would be like to have Kageyama touch him instead of himself. What would Kageyama do? Did he know more than him? Probably.   
Hinata absentmindedly began to touch his chest in the same place Kageyama had. It was weird, only girls liked being touched there, right? But Hinata began enjoying it. Quite a lot actually. 

He lifted his shirt off and reached a hand to gently play with his left nipple. A gasp escaped him and his eyes suddenly opened. He continued the action, a bit rougher this time, he began to pinch and pull slightly. His gasps turned into squeaks as he began to touch his other nipple, he began whining at every touch, and now he realized he was becoming hard.   
It was weird, he had never gotten hard without touching, well, his dick.   
His face flushed as he moved one of his hands slowly from his nipple to his crotch, and began to palm himself gently. A sudden soft moan escaped his throat, and his mind wandered. He thought of how this would feel with Kageyama doing this to him. As his mind wandered to Kageyama, his pleasure seemed to intensify, and his noises became louder.   
Just as he was running his hand down into his pants to directly touch his erection, his phone buzzed. 

Hinata glanced over at the phone. The notification was displayed brightly on the screen. He had received a skype message. From Kageyama. His face burned as he remembered what he was thinking about, and he wanted to continue but, that was rude, wasn't it? To ignore your new boyfriend? He often didn't ignore any messages before they had gotten together so why now?

He reached for his phone and read the message. It was a simple greeting and he was just asking how Hinata was feeling. Hinata sighed, realizing Kageyama didn't have some sort of super sense to know when someone was jerking off. 

Hinata 4:36PM:  
Oh hey! Yeah I'm fine !!! 

Kageyama 4:37PM:   
what are you doing?

Well that certainly was a question. What WAS Hinata doing. 

Hinata 4:37PM:  
talkin to you!!

Kageyama 4:38PM:   
smooth   
: I was thinking about you

Hinata 4:38PM:  
I was thinking about you too

In a different way, obviously. But Hinata would not admit that. 

Kageyama 4:39PM:  
Want to call? Since you're not doing anything. Maybe we could sort some stuff out?

Hinata 4:39PM:  
No!!!!

Kageyama 4:39PM:  
what

Hinata 4:39PM:  
I'm busy

Kageyama 4:39PM:  
with what

Hinata 4:39PM:  
...stuff

Kageyama 4:40PM:  
were you watching porn

Hinata 4:40PM:  
No!!!!!

Kageyama 4:40PM:  
what were you doing

Hinata 4:40PM:  
I don't want to tell you

Kageyama 4:41PM:  
was hinata doing something dirty

Hinata 4:41PM:  
shut up!!!!

Kageyama 4:41PM:  
oh my god you totally were  
: what were you thinking about  
: was it me

Hinata 4:42PM:  
oh my god shut up before i block you

Kageyama 4:42PM:  
we could still call

Hinata's face reddened. He understood that Kageyama was kidding, but what he was kidding about turned Hinata on. He placed one hand back on his crotch and began gently massaging. 

Hinata 4:43PM:  
and do what

Kageyama 4:43PM:  
wait shit  
: i have to go right now   
: sorry i might message you back

!Kageyama is Offline!

Hinata Was left alone with his thoughts, still turned on, and touching himself. He pulled his shorts down, he ran his fingers gently over his fully hard dick, he mumbled, "fuck it," and grasped to the base. He began pumping at an even pace, thinking about Kageyama doing the same. Thinking about Kageyama's fingers on him. He reached a hand to his nipple like before, to experience the same intoxicating sensation. He moaned loudly, quickening his pace. He thought of Kageyama. That was all he could think about. Kageyama's amazing hands on his body.   
He rubbed his thumb over the slit and in his hazy moment of climax he called Kageyama's name quietly into the room, arching his back, thrusting into his own hand. 

Breathing heavily, Hinata began to wipe up his mess.   
He had some of said mess on his hand, he grabbed his phone, stuck his tongue out as to lick it and took a picture.   
He typed the caption "thinking about you" and almost sent it to Kageyama. Key word: almost. He then deleted the picture, cleaned his mess, and hid himself in a cocoon of blankets from his own embarrassment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you prefer longer chapters of frequent updates?


	4. Sexual Experience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay things get sexual here

Kageyama 8:13AM:  
come outside im walking you to school

Hinata 8:13AM:  
WAHH?????

Hinata quickly stumbled out the door to see a grumpy Kageyama leaning next to his doorway. 

"Hey- what are you doing here?" Hinata asked dumbly. 

"I literally told you I'm walking you to school," Kageyama grumbled. 

"Well yeah, but why?"

"We're dating, stupid,"

"Yeah, but..."

"Also do you want to come over after practice?"

"Wah! Yeah sure!"

"My parents won't be home,"

And at that, Hinata blushed. Did Kageyama want to do something.. dirty with him? He wasn't sure if he was ready for that!

"I didn't mean we were going to fuck, dumbass!" Kageyama yelled. 

"Wha!!"

"I saw your face... You looked very worried. And like. Embarrassed,"

Kageyama reached for Hinata's hand and they began walking to school. Hinata's mind was filled with embarrassing thoughts. Kageyama had just said they weren't going to fuck. F. u. c. k. Fuck. How do guys do that? Guys can fuck? Where... Where does the dick go?   
Oh man, Hinata has some research to do tonight.   
Just research by the way. He's not a perv he just wants to know.   
That's all. 

Hinata went about his daily classes, seeing Kageyama in the hallways, giving him a quick hug between classes, Kageyama trying to kiss him, Hinata freaking out and forcing a hug. He wasn't as preoccupied with the thoughts of Kageyama as he usually was.   
He was actually able to focus and function as usual. But during practice he began feeling the anxiety of going over to Kageyama's house. He couldn't communicate with him as normal it became mindless babbling, flustered stuttering, and just plain nonsense. 

After practice Hinata almost chickened out and told Kageyama he wasn't going to come. But when Kageyama grabbed his hand and began walking away, practically dragging Hinata, he had no other choice.   
Kageyama pulled Hinata along the sidewalk, as Hinata would ramble about useless details of his day. And they had hardly even made through the front door before Kageyama slammed Hinata against the wall, kissing him roughly.   
Hinata let out a shocked gasp, which gave Kageyama's tongue an entrance to his mouth. A noise manages his way out of Hinata's throat. Kageyama's tongue wrestled for dominance with Hinata's. Kageyama's eventually winning.   
They pull apart for air and Hinata grabbed Kageyama's hand. Pulling him into the living area, finding the nearest chair and shoving Kageyama down into it. Kageyama gave him a confused look but Hinata just smirked. He slowly moved forward and lifted one leg over Kageyama, he then wrapped the other to fully straddle Kageyama's waist.   
Kageyama let out a heavy sigh, the pressure Hinata was putting directly on his crotch was fucking delicious. His face was quickly flushing from the pressure and the position that they had ended up in, to avoid having Hinata see his blushing, he put his hand around the back of Hinata's head, pulling him down into another deep kiss.   
Hinata shifted his weight slightly, unconsciously grinding against Kageyama. He let out an embarrassing groan and became more aggressive in their kiss. 

Kageyama slowly slid his hand down from Hinata's head to his neck, it glided smoothly along his back down to rest on his ass. Hinata felt his face heat up, but did not break their make out session. Suddenly Kageyama gave a quick squeeze, causing Hinata to gasp loudly throwing his head back slightly in shock.   
Kageyama chuckled softly and latched his teeth gently around Hinata's bottom lip, biting slightly, before diving back into their previous actions. 

Kageyama's traveling hands continue to have their effects on Hinata, as his other hand slides over Hinata's chest, barely putting pressure on his nipple, drawing a whine out of the small boy. The hand continued down Hinata's torso, settling to cup his half hard dick. Hinata made some sort of noise that Kageyama could not interpret, so he began slowly palming Hinata.   
Suddenly Hinata broke the kiss and let out a very loud whine, then proceeded to flush at the accidental noise. 

He hunched forward into Kageyama's shoulder, hiding his face in embarrassment. Kageyama let out a nervous laugh and continued to palm Hinata for a moment. Hinata gasped, reasonably quieter than previously, and shut his eyes tight. He moved his mouth to Kageyama's neck, and would use it to muffle his noises as Kageyama touched him.   
He became closer and closer to the edge, working harder and harder to muffle himself. Kageyama slipped his hand into Hinata's shorts and underwear to touch him directly and all was lost. Hinata came hard at that moment, muffling himself out of reflex, biting hard into Kageyama's neck at the point it meets the shoulder. 

When Hinata finally pulled himself together he realized the situation.   
Himself, panting heavily with Kageyama's all too obvious boner poking his ass.   
Kageyama, hand covered in cum, staring at him.   
And the bite mark, which ended up being much darker than expected. They'd be lucky if it went away in the next week.   
Hinata was blushing intensely, not knowing where to look.   
"Now we could totally continue, but you just came in your pants, so," Kageyama began.   
Hinata grumbled some sort of excuse and lifted Kageyama's cum covered hand to lick it off.   
Starting with licking, then sucking individual fingers, slowly cleaning Kageyama's hand. 

Kageyama's face reddened rapidly watching the sight in front of him.   
"Your dick got harder," Hinata said around the fingers.   
"Sh-shut up!!" Kageyama scolded, and pulled his hand away. 

"You said we weren't going to do anything sexual," Hinata complained. 

"No, I said we weren't going to fuck,"

"Well, you touched me,"

"The goal was to give you a blowjob eventually, but,"

"A what?!" Hinata basically screamed. 

"You came in your pants though,"

"You're so embarrassing," Hinata mumbled before wrapping his arms around Kageyama. 

"My dick's still hard"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Kageyama get off? The world may never know.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The shocking conclusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol i dont like this chapter

"I could... I could give you that blowjob," Hinata mumbled. Kageyama's entire face turned red, Hinata would swear by it. Hinata shimmied out of Kageyama's lap, slowly moving down to hover over the erection clearly shown through Kageyama's pants. Kageyama's pace of breathing was steadily increasing at what Hinata had planned to do. 

"I'm home!" called Kageyama's mom. 

And the best way to describe Hinata's reaction was 'fuck' as he fell backwards away from Kageyama's dick.   
How was Hinata suposed to explain that. 'Oh no I totally wasn't attempting to put your son's dick in my mouth'   
Yeah, not gonna fly.   
Quickly Hinata moved from the floor to the nearest chair, aside from the one Kageyama was in, and started some bullshit conversation about volley ball. 

Kageyama shifted to hide the obvious boner he had, and waited for his mother to enter the room. 

"Tobio, did you- oh! Hinata! Tobio didn't tell me you were over!" His mother called out. 

"Yeah! I came over after school to work on homework!" Hinata replied quickly. 

"Oh! Well, it's a Friday, want to stay for dinner? You can stay the night aswell," 

Hinata thought for a moment, staying the night with Kageyama. Sharing a bed with Kageyama, alone. They would totally fuck. And Hinata hasn't even figured out how that works yet. 

"Oh, I'm sorry Mrs. Kageyama's Mom, I have to go home now actually. I will stay another night, bye," Hinata rushed out the door, leaving Kageyama to face his mother. 

"Are you two getting along?" she called as she walked to the kitchen. 

"You could say that," Kageyama mumbled. 

"Sweetie what do you want for dinner?"

"I don't care,"

"Honey," she said as she walked back into the living room, "are you- oh my god!"

"What?"

"Your neck! What happened?!"

Fuck, he did not have an excuse for an obviously human bite mark.

"Oh my god I know what happened," she began, "you and Hinata got in a fight, didn't you? He bit you to protect himself. Why can't you leave the poor boy alone?"

Well, she supplied it for him. He shrugged and walked into the kitchen area to help him make dinner. His face was entirely flushed at this point. He had a bite on his neck. From Hinata. He had basically been claimed. Fuck, was that hot. Kageyama remembered how incredibly horny he was after his little 'session' with Hinata. Kageyama was in for a long night of not jacking off. 

Hinata, who had headed home quickly after the embarrassment of dealing with Kageyama's mother, locked himself in his bedroom. 

He opened a web browser on his phone, googling some sort of sex guide for gay men. He read some quite interesting things, things he wanted to try, and things he definitely did not want to try.   
It was separated into sections: Foreplay, Nonpenetrative, and Penetrative. Subsections were listed in each of the categories, Hinata quickly tapped penetrative based on his own curiosities and started from that point.   
He read a quick article called preparation, another on fingering, and then one on full out sex. His face flushed. There definitely was a way to have Kageyama's dick inside of him. And from this guide, if he can hit the thingy called a prostate, it can feel damn good.

-

Kageyama 10:02PM:  
sorry about mom

Hinata 10:04PM:  
That's alright !!! She jus scared me!!

Kageyama 10:04PM:  
how do you think i felt, your face was by my dick  
: she saw the bite  
: thought we got in a fight

Hinata 10:05PM:  
well that would be one way to fight

Kageyama 10:05PM:  
based on how quickly you came, you wouldn't last a fight

Hinata 10:06PM:  
fuck you

Kageyama 10:06PM:  
woah moving a bit fast here 

Hinata 10:06PM:  
ugh im sleeping

And that was that. They logged out and said their goodbyes for the night. So, why was everything so lonely?   
Without eachother everything seemed so broken and incomplete. Life was irrational and boring on their own. They worked so well together. 

Hinata decided to spend the weekend practicing volley ball with Kageyama.   
Nothing sexual happened, they would kiss or cuddle, but hands were kept to themselves. The bite mark was beginning to fade slightly, but not before school on Monday. 

Kageyama walks into practice, and immediately Kageyama hears a shout from Noya,"WOAH! Kageyama! What's on your neck?"  
Well, fuck. He has three options, tell the truth, lie, or pretend to be just as confused. Of course he chose to play dumb, shrugging and beginning to stretch.   
Other team members decided it was totally not embarrassing to scrambled up and look at Kageyama's neck.   
"Woah, is that a bite?"  
"Who's it from?"  
"Did Kageyama get lucky?"  
"Not fair!"

Kageyama's face was rapidly flushing, as was Hinata's. But Hinata was sick of them referring to some mystery girl that they believed Kageyama banged.   
"Shut up!" He shouted, "I did it, now shut up," his volume decreasing with every word he said.   
Embarrassment began to over take him as people scoured him with questions asking why and what happened. He didn't want to tell them what actually happened, they'd tease him forever. Kageyama will tease him forever already, he didn't need more people. 

Suga finally told everyone to calm down and leave them alone and practice began and continued as normal.   
But Hinata didn't feel normal, he wanted to leave more marks on Kageyama, he wanted them to see them. He wanted the whole team to know Kageyama was taken, and the bites weren't some sort of accident. It was because he got to have Kageyama. He got to _fuck_ Kageyama. His face suddenly reddened at the thought. Where had his mind gone. Did he really want Kageyama to do that? Well, yeah, but he never exactly thought too much about it.   
He might as well talk to Kageyama about it.   
Eventually of course. 

After practice Hinata walked straight up to Kageyama leaned over and whispered in his ear, "come over to my place, I'm gonna suck your dick," before giggling and running off in the direction of his home. 

"What the fuck! Hinata!" He shouted in return, before following, "Are you serious?"

-

Kageyama did go over to Hinata's house after chasing him so far.   
They were both out of breath, so they walked inside to sit down for a moment. Hinata snuggled up into Kageyama as they regained their breath. 

"Were you serious?" Kageyama muttered quickly. 

"Mm, I don't know," Hinata replied in a quiet voice, "I mostly just want to give you 10 billion hickeys,"

"What?! Why?" 

"I think they look good... and I want people to know that..." Hinata trailed off, too embarrassed to finish his sentence. 

"My mom would murder me,"

"Come on! You can give me one, we'll get in trouble together then!"

"That is the opposite of solving the problem,"

Hinata ignored this and leaned to just below Kageyama's jawline and began sucking on the area, making Kageyama groan under his breath.   
After Hinata was sure he had left a mark there, he moved to a different spot on the other side of Kageyama's neck.   
Eventually he had left 6 marks down Kageyama's neck and shoulders, Kageyama then decided it was time to attack his small boyfriend's neck. 

Hinata let out strangled noises of pleasure from his sensitive neck being nipped at.   
He threw his head back, allowing Kageyama better access. First, under the jawline, just like Hinata had done. Then on the right side, lower left side, on the area the neck meets the shoulder, collar bone, and a few were placed down by his chest after Kageyama forced Hinata's shirt up. 

With Hinata's shirt up, Kageyama's mouth had immediate access to a particularly sensitive part of Hinata's chest. He leaned forward taking a nipple in his mouth, rolling the other between his fingers. Shocked moans erupted from Hinata, "Ngh, W-wait, Kageyam-ahh hah," he gasped out. Kageyama, however, had never experienced someone saying his name in such a way. He nibbled softly on Hinata's nipple, creating shocked gasps and whines.   
He pulled Hinata onto his lap, grinding their erections together.   
Hinata's noises continued, joined by the strangled grunts from Kageyama. 

Kageyama's hips bucked from the sensation, but Hinata was caught quite off guard, eliciting an over enthusiastic response neither had prepared for, "OH FUCK ME KAGEYAMA!" suddenly rang through the room. Hinata brought his hands to cover his mouth as they were both motionless in shock. They made eye contact, both faces were entirely flushed. Hinata lowered his hands from his mouth.   
"I-I didn't mean-" Hinata started to attempt to form words, "That sorta just came out, it wasn't supposed to," he finally mumbled.   
Kageyama kissed Hinata gently.   
"Maybe we should just play a video game," he said after. 

"Oh! That sounds fun let's do that!" Hinata quickly scrambled to grab a controller. 

They were both covered in hickeys and love bites from one another. They had claimed each other. 

Kageyama ended up with a total of six marks on his body including the large bite from a few days before. Hinata had seven, but only five were visible to others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow already half way through the story. Please continue to comment when you feel necessary! I love reading and replying to them


	6. A little bit closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oopsie I wrote more.   
> Hey hey guess what!   
> I recieved fan art for this from coolcrows
> 
> (nsfwish warning)  
> http://oi66.tinypic.com/2mqsu4w.jpg
> 
> it is such an honor to have this drawn for this fic. That was like my dream- to have fan art made for something i wrote. 
> 
> ANYWAY  
> Have fun I've been writing this for days

After Kageyama had gone home, Hinata's mom returned from work with Natsu. He was sitting in the living room attempting to act nonchalant about the attack on his neck.   
She passed by him once, twice, now three times and hasn't noticed. 

But suddenly while she's talking to him about the boy down the street who ran away, she turns to face him. Noticing the red splotches all over his neck. She gasped, but then composed herself.   
"Shouyou, please follow me to my bedroom, dear," She said in a calm voice that sounded like any second she would lose her shit.   
"Wh-why?" He replied, attempting to play dumb. In moments her hand latched onto his ear, pulling him up the stairway into her bedroom. 

She practically threw him onto her bed as she paced the room, trying to think of something to say to her teenage son.   
"Did you use a condom?" She asked suddenly. Smooth beginning. 

"Wh-wh-wha?!" The poor boy shouted. His face was red as a tomato, this was not a question he had prepared himself for. He thought she would ask who it was and when it happened etc. But nope, straight into thinking Hinata fucked someone. 

"When you, you know, you used a condom, right?"

"I- I- I didn't need one!"

"No penis touched any part of anyone's body?"

"I mean, not directly no!"

"Who was it?"

Hinata's response was too mumbled to be heard. It was seemingly a jumble of sounds that no one, not even Hinata himself, would understand. 

"Shouyou, I need you to tell me,"

"Kageyama..." he whispered almost too quiet to hear. 

"Oh goodness! Then you'll definitely need just a little more than a condom. Here," she opened a closet beside her bed, pulling out a package of condoms and an unopened bottle of lubricant, "I don't use this stuff in all honesty, you need them more than me,"

Hinata's face reddened as he held the strange objects in his hands, "Um, thanks mom but-"

"Nope, keep them. Oh and by the way, which one of you is, um, going to be receiving the first time,"

"Bye,"

"I can give you some tips! Honey do you need a vibrator?"

Hinata began walking out the door, his mother still calling behind him, "Stretch out first! Make sure he's gentle!"

Hinata faceplanted into his bed. Of course she's assume he's the automatic 'bottom' role. Not that he wasn't, he personally loved the idea of Kageyama dominating him until he screamed, but he wasn't going to tell his over enthusiastic mother that. Hinata realized he was going to need to begin practicing the whole fingering thing before he and Kageyama did it; he wanted to have at least _some_ experience with it. 

He decided he'll get to that another time. He wasn't exactly in the mood to shove his fingers inside himself quite at this moment.  
He might want to take up his mother on that vibrator offer...   
no.   
Not in a million years.   
Not asking mom for that. 

Anyway, he sent a quick message to Kageyama. 

Hinata 6:11PM:  
Just give me your phone number already 

Kageyama 6:12PM:  
oh shit I havent done that have i ok one sec

The numbers were exchanged and that was that. Skype would become a secondary messaging system for them. Things were good. But Hinata's thoughts were taking over him. Sex and Kageyama was all he could think about. He of course wasn't ready but he wanted to be. 

He wanted so bad for Kageyama to ram his hard cock into him, repeatedly hitting him just right until they were both filled with so much pleasure that-  
"fuck," Hinata mumbled, becoming aroused by his thoughts, "I've _got_ to stop being such a perv," He took a deep breath before opening up a web browser on his phone. He considered doing a web search on 'why can't I stop thinking about my super hot boyfriend's dick' but decided the internet couldn't help this small horny teenager. 

On a slightly more serious note he did a web search on blowjobs. Then refined his search so it was how to give blowjobs, instead of just various porn Hinata did not want to see. If it did not involve  
Kageyama, no thank you.   
He thought for a moment on how Kageyama has totally seen, even on accident, and touched Hinata's dick, but Hinata has yet to return the action. 

He clicked on the first link that appeared on screen. He slowly read through the details of the article, face gradually heating at the thoughts of doing these things to Kageyama. The writer describes things that 'will make your partner squirm' or 'buck their hips in pleasure' the thought of Kageyama reacting to Hinata's mouth was at some points overly arousing.   
He attempted to focus on as many details as possible and soak up all the information. He probably looked like an idiot, mimicking actions described around his fingers.   
He attempted to shove his fingers as deep into the back of his throat, he gagged slightly then removed his fingers in defeat.   
His phone suddenly vibrated, Hinata quickly checked the message, knowing it was probably Kageyama. 

Unknown Number:  
Hinata?

Hinata:  
Kageyama?

Kageyama:  
Yes

Hinata:  
yes

Kageyama:  
Youre going to hang out with me after practice tomorrow

Hinata:  
Hang out or make out?

Kageyama:  
Both probably

Hinata:  
What makes you so sure I'll say yes?

Kageyama:  
1\. I'm your boyfriend  
2\. "Oh! Fuck me, Kageyama!

Hinata:  
1\. Valid  
2\. Shut the fuck up!!!!!

Kageyama:  
I bet the neighbors could hear you

Hinata:  
good

Kageyama:  
good?

Hinata:  
they'll know you're taken

Kageyama:   
Youre a bit possessive, aren't you

Hinata:  
source?

Kageyama:  
First of all enough hickeys to get me teased into the next generation, seriously Hinata, what will teachers think?  
Second of all, as soon as someone implied that the bite was from a girl, you stepped in  
Third, 'they'll know you're taken'

Hinata:  
...okay maybe a little possessive 

Kageyama:  
coming after school or not

Hinata:  
yeah- sure. I'll see you tomorrow 

Kageyama:   
Later dumbass

Hinata:  
<3

Yes! Hinata was so excited! He definitely would need to practice a bit more of his _skill_ before he and Kageyama were to spend time together tomorrow evening.   
Kageyama, on the other hand, was dealing with his mother. As soon as she saw the hickeys she knew it was Hinata, so she lectured Kageyama about being gentle, waiting until Hinata was ready.   
The whole conversation was awkward and embarrassing for the poor teenager. 

Once the talk with Kageyama's mom about being gentle and all that fun stuff was over, he blurted, "Can Hinata stay over Friday?"

Now, this normally wouldn't be an issue. But Kageyama's mom was going to be gone Friday night. And though his mom agreed enthusiastically, the boy himself wasn't so sure about his decision. What exactly did he plan on doing with Hinata? Not even he knew. It was best to wait until the weekend, and let things unravel as they happened. 

-

The first thing Hinata had done when he got to school was go to Suga, who just happened to be standing by Daichi, not the point.   
Hinata had walked straight up and asked the awkwardly blunt question, "How do I know if I'm ready for sex?"  
The reaction was immediate. The two older students chuckled stiffly and glanced toward each other. 

Daichi began, "I didn't exactly know, so I wouldn't be able to tell you, Suga was the one who inniti-" And suddenly Suga's hand was covering Daichi's mouth, protecting the innocence. 

"Follow what you think is right. Just don't make regrets. Now if you'll excuse us we have to go, now," Suga finished the lesson quickly and escaped the situation. Leaving Hinata confused. 

The day went by seemingly quickly along with practice. Both Kageyama and Hinata were enduring constant teasing for their necks. Hinata didn't mind, as he could brag that Kageyama made the hickeys, but Kageyama was embarrassed beyond belief. He wanted to shrink into his tshirt and hide his neck forever.   
That of course, didn't happen. 

The pair walked home together, holding hands along the way. They calmly walked up into Kageyama's bedroom and had normal conversation. Hinata was sitting on the floor acting out a story far too enthusiastically with his hands, Kageyama was on his bed noticing every motion.   
When the story had ended Hinata had giggled as he placed himself in Kageyama's lap, his new favorite place.   
He ran his hands on Kageyama, feeling over Kageyama's torso, pressing his body against Kageyama's and gazing into his eyes for a quick moment.   
Hinata pressed their lips together in a gentle kiss that quickly became heated.   
"Wait, Kageyama," Hinata said, breaking the kiss. 

"What is it?" Kageyama seemed concerned he had screwed up. Hinata shimmied down Kageyama's body, coming face to face- or- face to crotch with Kageyama's dick. Hinata glanced upward, asking silently for permission to pull his pants down. Kageyama shrugged, embarrassment shown clearly on his face. 

Hinata pulled the pants down, and stared at the large bulge in front of him. His face reddened. He didn't know Kageyama was this...big! He's not even fully hard yet, Hinata took a deep breath, then mouthed at the erection covered by a thin layer of fabric. Kageyama dropped his head back, but quickly fixed his position so he could see Hinata's face. 

Hinata was innocently glancing up at Kageyama while continuing his actions. Hinata hooked his hands on the waistband on Kageyama's boxers, sliding them down to expose his hard cock. Kageyama lifted his hand to cover his flushed face. Hinata hadn't expected it to be so... big. He wondered how he'd possibly fit the whole thing in his mouth. He leaned in and gave an experimental lick to the tip, earning a groan from Kageyama.   
That just spurred Hinata on more. He licked a long stripe up the underside, then rested his lips on the tip, sucking gently there for a bit, looking back at Kageyama for any sort of protest. Kageyama was looking at Hinata through split fingers, face flushed as all hell. 

Hinata snorted at the sight, then slowly wrapped his around the head of Kageyama's dick. He sucked slightly before taking more of Kageyama's dick into his mouth. He listened to the labored breaths of Kageyama, the groans he tried to hold back. It was so hot, he just had to touch himself. He palmed at his crotch with one hand, wrapping the other around Kageyama's erection. He heard curses spilling from Kaeyama's mouth steadily.   
Hinata took more of Kageyama into his mouth, then slid back up, bobbing slowly on the amount of dick currently in his mouth. That did not sound sexy at all but who cares. Each time he bobbed up, he would go a bit lower when he went down. He had finally taken all of Kageyama in, and he tried not to gag as he bobbed up a bit faster.   
He removed the dick from his mouth and lapped at the tip as he twisted his hand around the base. 

"D-do you want to cum in my mouth?" Hinata asked shyly. Kageyama practically choked on air at the question. He couldn't think of a proper response, "Or, I mean, on my face?"  
Kageyama almost came at the questions themself.   
"I-I don't know, dumbass!" Kageyama stuttered. Hinata just shrugged and returned to pleasuring Kageyama, whose hand found itself in Hinata's hair, coaxing him down slightly.   
Hinata moaned at the feeling of Kageyama's fingers in his hair. Kageyama groaned in response to the vibrating feeling. Hinata sped up quickly, Kageyama helping him do so with encouragements from his hand.   
"Gonna... cum!" Kageyama managed to speak. Hinata pulled off of Kageyama's cock, stroking it quickly towards himself. The sight sent Kageyama over the edge, hot, white, sticky liquid landed all over Hinata's face.   
Hinata licked his lips automatically.   
Kageyama had never been so embarrassed. 

"I-I'll clean that up!! Fuck- where are the tissues?" Kageyama looked around frantically, but stopped as he noticed Hinata still rubbing himself through his pants, labored breathing and quiet whines escaping his mouth. "Idiot!! Don't do that! One second!"  
Kageyama pulled up his boxers to cover himself, and bolted to grab tissues. 

He ran back into the room and rapidly wiped up Hinata's face, which proved a bit difficult as Hinata was giggling breathlessly.   
Once the mess was cleaned, Kageyama sighed in relief, sitting down next to Hinata, "K-Kageyama..." Hinata trailed off. 

"Yeah, Hinata?"

"I'm so fucking hard,"

"Oh- shit!" Kageyama realizes he had forgotten entirely about Hinata. He looked around erratically, before trampling Hinata, pushing the smaller boy under him.   
"Kageyama?" Hinata asked softly. Kageyama ignored him and captured his lips roughly, palming Hinata as the small boy moaned into his mouth. Hinata's hands grasped in Kageyama's hair, pulling him closer into the kiss.   
Kageyama reached into Hinata's shorts and began pumping him. Hinata broke the kiss to moan loudly. It would always shock Kageyama how loud Hinata was in bed, though, it should be rather expected.  
"I'm g-gonna" Hinata gasped. 

"Go ahead," 

"Ah! Fuck! Tobi-ohhh, Fuck!" Hinata practically screamed as he came. 

As Hinata came down from his high he glanced over to see Kageyama staring at him in shock.   
"Y-you called me Tobio-"

"I-I'm s-sorry,"

"You're so fucking hot I hate you,"

"I hate you too,"

"We should clean up,"

"Yeah, alright,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm out of inspiration lol


	7. Hinata Shouyou loves to sext

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oops more sexting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am a horrible person who never writes because i never have inspiration. 
> 
> asIDE FROM COOL CROWS WHO DREW ME ANOTHER THING
> 
> http://oi65.tinypic.com/2edzfxu.jpg
> 
> AKA my favorite fricken scene wow holy dick. I mean look at that art. Damn. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also this is short af *dabs*

After passing out on Kageyama's bed, Hinata awoke to his boyfriend sleeping next to him. He smiled to himself, and gave him a quick kiss before running off to the bathroom. Gotta make yourself look pleasant if you wanna bang your hot boyfriend.  
Hinata returns to the room, snuggling back into bed with his sleepy boyfriend. Kageyama suddenly awoke from all the motion Hinata had caused, confusion clearly displayed. In his half awake confusion, Kageyama asks stupidly, "What? You- did we bang?"  
Hinata laughed loudly.  
"No! Kageyama! I just sucked you off. Well, I mean, then you gave me a hand job but,"

"I'm gonna suck you off," The statement made Hinata's face boil. 

"R-r- _right now?_ "

"No!"

"Oh, I mean, you could," Hinata wiggled his hips and climbed on top of Kageyama, straddling him. 

"Shut up!" Kageyama smacked Hinata's ass, earning a yelp from the small boy. Hinata quickly covered his mouth and hid his burning face in Kageyama's chest.  
"Oh my god, you kinky fucker," Kageyama mumbles. 

"Sh-shut up!" Hinata whimpers, "I just wasn't expecting it, idiot," Kageyama arched an eyebrow, removing his hand slowly from Hinata's ass, just to smack back down, making Hinata gasp and moan. Both boys make eye contact and stare with flushed faces.

"Okay- but you like it?" Kageyama somewhat chuckled as he spoke. 

"I- I don't know- yeah, I guess I do. But if you don't want to! That's fine!" Hinata stuttered out. 

"Okay- I. I guess we haven't talked about how far things like that are going,"

"I haven't really, explored that quite yet,"

"Okay, well. You enjoy being spanked, and giving or receiving hickeys. And I enjoy you sitting on my lap and when you say my name,"

"Okay yes we knew that,"

"Only spanking right? You're not going to yell 'daddy' suddenly?"

"Kageyama!" Hinata yelped. Face reddening at the comment. Of course not. He wasn't into that at all, but still, it being implied was embarrassing. 

"Okay, okay. Sorry," Kageyama wrapped his arms around his flustered boyfriend. Giving a quick peck on the cheek. He was so happy to be with this nerd. Hinata smiled, relaxing into the warm hug.  
He enjoyed Kageyama's arms around him and the soft kisses Kageyama peppered on his body. He loved Kageyama's hugs. It's his favorite thing right now. 

He hears a soft mumble from Kageyama, a slightly interesting mumble. A mumble of words that could mean something that made Hinata's heart race.  
"Could you repeat that I don't think I heard you," Hinata requested quietly. 

"I... I said I love you, dumbass" he said, glancing away not to meet Hinata's blank face, that became a flustered grin. 

"I love you, Kageyama!" Hinata beamed a little louder than he probably should have, settling back into the hug. "You should feed me. I'm practically starving, you know,"

"What have you eaten today?"

"Let's see... Toast for breakfast, I had a few crackers earlier, and, oh yeah, i had some of your cum too-"

"Can you be innocent for literally _two_ seconds, please,"

"No, not preferably,"

Kageyama sighed, and shifted shoving the small boy off of him, motioning for him to follow to the kitchen for food. 

"Ooh, are you going to cook for me? Are you going to wear an apron?" Hinata joked. 

"You're getting ramen, asshat,"

Hinata giggled and ran into the kitchen, sitting on the nearest chair, waiting for Kageyama. 

-

Once the food had been eaten, Hinata gave Kageyama a sly grin. Before the taller boy had time to question, Hinata walked over to him and slid into his lap. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and kissed gently down his neck, before returning to suck a spot just below his ear. He heard Kageyama's sharp intake of breath and smirked, backing away to see the deep mark left. "I have to go home now! I forgot to clean my room. " the small boy announced, heading to leave quickly. 

"Wait!" Kageyama yelled after him, "I love you," he mumbled quietly. 

"I love you too," Hinata smiled, opening the front door. 

"I love you more," Kageyama grumbled. 

"I love you most! I win!"* The door slammed suddenly. Leaving a very confused Kageyama behind.  
Kageyama stared at the door, bewildered at Hinata's sudden departure. He decided to shrug it off as him just being a dumbass, and Kageyama began cleaning up the mess they had left from the ramen. Once finished with the dishes, Kageyama noticed a message on his phone. 

Shouyou:  
Hey! Sorry for leaving so quick, when i'm done cleaning i'll surprise you with something, kay?

Tobio:  
k thats fine

He decided that was even more weird than Hinata just suddenly leaving. He locked himself in his room for a bit, to assess damage done to his neck and spend a little time reading. After about 45 minutes, Kageyama's phone buzzed, receiving a message from a certain spunky red head. 

Shouyou:  
okay- done cleaning. give me a minute

Kageyama stared at the message. positively confused at what this could possibly mean, was his boyfriend coming back? No, no that would be weird. What could he possibly have for him that could transfer over text?  
His phone went off again, this time containing an attachment. He clicked to open and was greeted by a picture of Hinata. 

His eyes were slightly glazed over and his shirt was pulled in a way to reveal all the marks left by Kageyama from previous interactions. Hinata was obviously palming himself and pinching at his nipple. Before Kageyama could reply to this message to ask Hinata what the hell, he received another. This one was more intense than the last, Hinats pushing his boxers down slightly to show his pubic hair and the base of his dick. His face was flushed and his shirt was gone at this point. Finally Kageyama caught his breath that he honestly hadn't realized had been lost and sent a reply. 

Tobio:  
What?????

Shouyou:  
Not enjoying?

Tobio:  
believe me. i am. but. what. 

Shouyou:  
you make me so hot, tobio. i cant stop thinking about you. your hands down my body, your mouth on my neck. its so good. i want you so bad. 

Tobio:  
we could have done something before you left

Shouyou:  
you dont get it. i want you inside of me

The raven's jaw practically dropped at the text. The closest thing to that comment that Hinata has ever mentioned was his outburst of "fuck me" during previous events. This was a sincere request. Thought out, at least, more than the sudden outburst. Kageyama's body was growing hot at the thought of Hinata sitting on his lap, as usual, but instead of grinding into him, he is inside him.  
Kageyama's phone received another message. A picture of Hinata sprawled and stroking himself, his fingers in his mouth that was glistening with saliva, his hair was messier than usual and his face was positively wrecked.  
Kageyama stumbled to type words in response. 

Tobio:  
oh my god youre actually doing this

Shouyou:  
dont you want to be inside me tobio. pounding your huge cock hard into my ass until i scream your name over and over. louder and louder

Tobio:  
youre unfair

As soon as he had sent the message, another was received. Kageyama took a Kageyamoment to think about how Hinata was setting his phone on a timer to take these pictures. Dedication at its finest. He saw Hinata's face displaying false innocence looking towards the cell phone camera, his hands now gone from the upper half of his body, one rubbing his cock the other... oh god. The other was fingering Hinata. He had already managed two fingers inside himself. Kageyama felt as if his face would boil over. 

The next image received was different. Hinata was holding his phone with one hand as the other was stretching him. Tears were forming at the corners of his eyes and his face was red as ever. The text that killed Kageyama was the video. He tapped the play button nervously, seeing Hinata thrusting three fingers into himself varying the angles. Suddenly Hinata's fingers angled perfectly and Kageyama heard him gasp, whine, and sigh as he began thrusting his fingers back to that very place. He listened to the moans getting louder, jumbles of Kageyama and Tobio escaping from his lips as he quickened the pace of his fingers. He saw Hinata try to place the camera to stand, giving him a slightly angled view of the scene. Hinata began pumping his cock with his free hand, moans becoming higher in pitch and louder in volume. He focussed on Hinata's face as he came. Kageyama had aswell, in his pants after rubbing himself to Hinata's pictures. It was embarrassing but god was it worth it. 

Shouyou:  
did you enjoy? you havent replied

Tobio:  
youre so hot. when i have the chance i am fucking you hard into the bed until all you know is my name. you wont be able to walk for days. 

Shouyou:  
fuuuck youre gonna make me go again

Tobio:  
dont you dare if im not there to help

Shouyou:  
im coming over tomorrow

 

*lol ok creds to the g family for this actually being a thing that they do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> g mom: ily  
> g daught: ily more  
> g mom: ily most i win
> 
> SUCKER


	8. Beach Vaycay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mizz wrote fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I googled there is a lake near their home town

Tobio:  
When are you coming over?

Shouyou:  
Change plans- you're coming to me. We're going to a beach!

Tobio:  
What. why. thats family night that wont work

Shouyou:  
I haven't told you when yet, also, you don't do family night

Tobio:  
It's a new development

Shouyou:  
No it's not, you're coming with, hot stuff. Natsu won't be there, and mom said I can have a hotel room alone with whatever friend I want

Tobio:  
...what if I say no

Shouyou:  
then I invite someone else and go without you

Tobio:  
Okay. I'm coming. 

Shouyou:  
We'll pick you up Friday at four!!

-

They wore swimming shorts under t-shirts on the car ride. The beach is only a forty minute drive from their home city, but the traffic was bad, being a Friday, stretching the car ride to be a bit over an hour. A bit passed the twenty minute mark is when Hinata fell asleep snuggled into Kageyama's side, soon after, Kageyama followed suit. It wasn't until they were finally at the hotel that they were awoken. Hinata's mom looked back, smiling at them, "Now, you two are sharing a room. I couldn't get much, so it only has one bed. One of you can take the couch," she said sweetly. She got them a different room specifically so they wouldn't be up talking, keeping her awake. Hinata technically wasn't even supposed to come, but he insisted. 

"I have a massage appointment," she announced, "I trust you two will find some sort of entertainment."

Hinata nodded and followed his mom to grab a room key from the front desk. He motioned for Kageyama to follow him outside, where they walked down the sidewalk, passed a playground, and onto a sloped beach. It was hard to walk across, their feet kept sinking in, slowing their movements. Hinata saw a lopsided volleyball net further down the shore and immediately perked up. He opened his mouth to say something, but Kageyama talked over him, "We don't have a ball, stupid,"  
That was the end of that. 

A little further than the net was a dock surrounding a small kids slide into the water. Hinata ran excitedly towards it, throwing his shirt at Kageyama in the process. He climbed the latter, that was obviously quite old by how much it leaned back and forth. He got to the top of the surprisingly high slide, and went down, splashing into the shallow water. Kageyama joined him in the water, setting their shirts on the nearby dock.  
Hinata climbed the slide again, and Kageyama stood near the bottom. 

"Move back!" Hinata yelled. 

"I can catch you it's fine," Kageyama grumbled, clearly embarrassed by his loud boyfriend. 

"No! I don't want to kick you, move over,"

Kageyama rolled his eyes, but moved aside. Hinata slid down immediately, splashing Kageyama Hinata laughed at the now soaked boy, why shoved him into the water. Hinata continued laughing, and they chased eachother in the knee-deep water. Kageyama let himself smile during their interactions. Hinata was just adorable. Giggling and splashing around in the water like a child. It was Kageyama's favorite thing to see the small redhead happy. 

After messing around in the water, they sat at the edge of the dock, Kageyama's feet were in the water, but Hinata's couldn't quite reach, so he simply kicked his legs back and forth. Hinata leaned his head on Kageyama's shoulder and asked quietly, "What would you do if I pushed you in?" 

"Pull you in, too," Kageyama deadpanned. 

"Meanie, I'm not a good swimmer,"

"You have to learn someday,"

"Ugh, I don't want to,"

Kageyama shrugged and looked out to the lake, ignoring Hinata's defiance, "How often do you come here, anyway?"

"Often enough to know cool places,"

"Such as?"

"There's a cool restaurant with a bridge by it, people jump in! I mean, it's technically illegal, but no one cares about that."

"Technically illegal?"

"I told you, no one cares. Literally everyone does it,"

"Have you?"

"No, haven't had the time,"

"Lame,"

"Rude! Would you jump off?"

"No, I'm not an idiot like you are,"

Hinata gasped mockingly, "How mean Kageyama. Would you jump off it for me? Like if I was in the water?"

"Definitely not." The stern response earned a laugh from Hinata, who quickly stood up. 

"Come with to at least look at it, it's cool I promise!"

Kageyama groaned and rolled his eyes, but followed as Hinata ran up the slope. He followed down the path that they honestly should have taken the bus on, because it had to be almost a mile of walking to get to some shitty bridge. Hinata giggled as they came to the bridge's walk way. A sign had been posted saying no jumping, which he was about to point out to Hinata, but Hinata was focussed on the gift shop, which sold shirts that said 'I jumped the bridge' on them. Kageyama gave in to the fact that jumping was the norm in this area. 

They watched as others jumped from the edge. It was probably 15 feet high, the water was who knows how deep. This all seemed terrifying to Kageyama, who was suddenly alerted by the sight of Hinata standing on the wooden railing of the bridge. Before Kageyama could say a word, Hinata plugged his nose and jumped off. Kageyama stared at the water rippling violently. He saw Hinata emerge to the surface, gasping shallowly. He was struggling to swim slowly to the land. He was getting tired, it was obvious. So Kageyama did what any other impulsive teenager would do, jump in to help. No, don't run to shore and swim out like 100 feet, jump. It's quicker. When he reached the water's surface, he swam quickly for his boyfriend, grabbing him in his arms and swimming quickly for surface. Hinata coughed a few times and explained in a voice a bit more nasally than usual that he had gotten water in his nose. 

Kageyama groaned, telling Hinata that he's a dumbass for jumping. Hinata nodded and wrapped his arms around his taller partner. Kageyama laid him on shore and glared at the smirking boy beneath him. 

"What?" He demanded. 

"You jumped off a bridge for me," Hinata teased, before pecking Kageyama on the lips. Kageyama's face flooded with color, as they were in public, and anyone could see them here.  
Hinata had received a text from his mother, saying her massage was over, and they should choose a place for dinner. Hinata told her to meet them at the bridge'a restaurant, explaining to Kageyama that "their fries are the best!" and "I swear their lemonade is heaven!" trying to win him over into being as excited as he was. 

Hinata's mom saw their wet bodies and couldn't help but laugh. She suggested they sit on the deck, that way they would not get the inside all wet. It was nice out anyway, so she took this as an opportunity to be in the sun.  
The two boys argued over what to have for dinner, and when the food was placed at their table, they argued on how much each of them got. Hinata attempted to feed some of the food he didn't enjoy to Kageyama, which only earned him a glare and a pity laugh from his mother, who was calmly eating a salad and watching the scene unfold in front of her. Waiters were giving them worried looks, but Hinata's mom waved them off with some sort of silent assurance that this is all normal. She turned her glance to a particular waiter who had asked if the two would be alright, but he quickly stopped his question once he saw them. She glanced over and immediately broke out laughing at the scene in front of her. 

The tension from their arguing had gone from yelling quietly, to slight shoves, to pushing at eachother, and it ended in kissing, apparently. They snapped apart, realizing they had been caught. Their faces were blazing red and they avoided eye contact with all parties involved at all possible chances. They finished their food without incident. They wouldn't look at eachother, but their fingers were still laced together under the table as they ate. 

It got late fast listening to the Hinata mother's gossip from work, and stories of year's past. She was good at locating attention to her. This seemed to run in the family. After they had paid for their meal, which they payed quite the tip for after being a disturbance, Hinata's mom asked if the boys wanted a ride, or if they would walk.  
They decided on riding with her as it was a quicker way to their hotel. 

Once they arrived Hinata's mother walked the boys to their room, which was four doors away from hers. She asked if they needed any help setting up the couch bed, but was shot down by arguments from both boys. She said goodnight and gave them each hugs before she was quickly shooed to her room. 

The two entered their room quietly, glancing around at what was theirs for the night. Hinata fluttered around the room, exploring every area possible, opening all the drawers, despite Kageyama telling him to quit it before he breaks something. Just as Kageyama had grabbed hold of his small boyfriend, Hinata had opened a drawer in the table next to the bed. Inside there was a small foil package. 

"Oh hey is that a-" Hinata began to speak but quickly realized what he was saying, his face heated and he slammed the drawer shut, "Wh-why would they put that in there?"

"Safety first, I guess?" Kageyama mumbled and tried to calm the alarmed boy. Hinata's face had gone entirely red. It wasn't the condom itself that was embarrassing, it was the implications because he was in the room with Kageyama, who was likely even sleeping in the same bed as him. 

"Do you want to go to the dock again?" Hinata asked a bit loudly to break the awkward silence.

"I mean, sure why not?" Kageyama shrugged as he followed Hinata's lead to the beach. The sun was almost entirely set, but it was still pretty to look at. Hinata pulled at Kageyama's hand, leading him to the very edge of the dock. Before Kageyama could form a full sentence to ask what the hell, Hinata kissed him, then wrapped his arms around him, holding on gently as they stood on the dock. Kageyama pulled Hinata to lay his head against his chest. 

"I love you, dumbass," Hinata hears Kageyama mumble above him. Hinata just hugs tighter and whispers a muffled I love you, too, before suddenly pulling Kageyama to the ground. Kageyama could not react before the boy crawled on top of him, smiling slightly before capturing his lips. Hinata kissed the taller boy roughly, but allowed Kageyama to gain dominance over the kiss rather quickly. He moaned into Kageyama's mouth whenever things got especially heated. Hinata began to grind his hips down against Kageyama's, earning a shocked groan from the boy beneath him. Kageyama pushed Hinata away slightly. 

"If you're gonna do that, do it in the room. Your mom could literally see us if she looked out the window," Kageyama whispered harshly. 

"Not like she could figure out it was us," Hinata argued, but agreed to follow Kageyama back to the room, to which Kageyama shoved him the bed, continuing their previous makeout session. The grinding continues for a short while but begins to get lazy on Hinata's part. Before anything was questioned Hinata pulled away and yawned. 

"'M tired," he mumbled. 

"Dumbass you can't just get tired!" Kageyama argued. 

"Not your fault, I was just up late last night. I wanna go to bed,"

Despite Kageyama's groans, the two went to bed soon after Kageyama finished his business in the bathroom. (Hinata totally teased him about that) And they fell asleep next to eachother. Hands were intertwined, Hinata's leg was thrown over Kageyama's hip, it was overall awkward. But they loved it, feeling the other next to them as they slept. It was comforting. There was a warm feeling inside each of them. They didn't want to be anywhere else

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who the hell wrote this where's the dicks


	9. They tried

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick sucking, horny Kageyama, and failed vacation plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They suck dick real quick in this one ok. 
> 
>  
> 
> Making up for the lack of it in the last chapter sorry, that one was my least popular even though I was most proud of it.

Hinata's eyes slowly open and he looks around the foreign looking room, taking a moment to process that he is in a hotel. A nice hotel, comfy bed, he realizes there's arms wrapped around him.  
He just slept next to his hot boyfriend in a hotel room. Said boyfriend is currently spooning him. Shit. Hinata attempts to move his body out of Kageyama's arms, accidentally rubbing against Kageyama who Hinata now noticed is quite happy to see him. 

"Kageyama," Hinata whispered. He got a small grumble in reply, "Kageyama," he tried again. 

"What?" Kageyama replied in an annoyed, sleep gruff voice. 

"Are you listening to me?"

"Yeah,"

"What do you want for breakfast?"

"Yeah,"

"I want your dick inside me,"

"Ye- _what_ ," Kageyama's eyes suddenly spring open, his face flushing at the boldness of Hinata's statement. 

"Finally. We have to get up,"

"No wait was that a legit offer?"

"Maybe eventually, but I don't want my first time with a lazy morning vibe to it. Anyway, you're already ready to go I see?" Hinata motioned to the tent in Kageyama's boxers.

"Just because it's morning! Shut up, dumbass!"

"I can help, you know," Hinata crawled towards Kageyama, positioning himself in his lap. "You're so hot, fuck you," Hinata mumbled before leaning forward to capture Kageyama's lips in a rough kiss. Kageyama pulled Hinata closer, with one hand on the back of Hinata's head pulling him into the kiss, the other on Hinata's ass, grinding him down.  
Hinata moaned into the kiss, a noise that went straight to Kageyama's dick. He ground up into Hinata, and pushed him down at the same time, making Hinata gasp and pull away from the kiss. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, Kageyama, I hate you,"

"No you don't,"

Hinata grumbled and pulled his body off of Kageyama's. 

"Do you want a hand job or blow job?" Hinata asked boldly, then watched the color rush to Kageyama's face. 

"Don't ask me that!" Kageyama yelled, but Hinata just rolled his eyes and pulled down Kageyama's boxers. Before the other boy could react, he lowered his head to Kageyama's cock, giving a small lick. 

"Fuck, Shouyou-"

Hinata took the head into his mouth, and glanced at Kageyama before sucking. He watched his face contort in pleasure, before continuing down the shaft.  
He slowly bobbed his head, and flicked his tongue over the slit when he came up. 

"Hinata-" Hinata stopped sucking and lifted off. 

"Come on my face," He mumbled. 

"What? Fuck!". Hinata began working Kageyama towards his face. He looked up at him with half lidded eyes, and Kageyama came, as Hinata planned, on his face. 

Kageyama tried to offer something in return, but Hinata admitted that he came from watching Kageyama, and grinding on the surface beneath him.  
Kageyama groaned. This boy was going to kill him.  
When they get dressed, they leave the room to get Hinata's mom. She greets them and decides that the two of them should go to a movie while she gets her nails done. The boys agree and walk down to the nearby theater.  
Hinata picks out the scariest movie he could find, and Kageyama reluctantly agrees.  
It was one of those fancier movie theaters. With the reclining seats. The armrests that could be lifted to turn your seat to a couch. The ones that made it easy to bang in the theater. They totally could, but agreed that if the armrest was up, they would only focus on the movie. 

The movie began with news articles to set the spooky atmosphere and a 'based on a true story' slide. About 30 minutes in the jump scares began, and Hinata was not having it. He clung to Kageyama in sheer terror. Kageyama wrapped his arms around Hinata, bored with the movie. He'd rather be fucking that boy into this seat until he screamed from something other than the movie. God, he needs to get his mind out of the gutter or today would be a hornier day than it already is. He was brought out of his thoughts by a tighter cling from Hinata. He looked down at the boy squeezing his eyes shut, probably whimpering, but you can't hear anything over the movie screams. He kept his eyes on Hinata, making sure the boy wouldn't get too scared.  
When Hinata focused back on the screen, he continued to flinch at the jump scares. Kageyama watched as Hinata's eyes began to fill with tears, and acted on impulse and pulled Hinata into his lap. Hinata was initially startled by the sudden movement, but wrapped his arms around Kageyama. During the most scary parts of the movie, Kageyama would pepper kisses on Hinata's shoulders.  
Soon the movie was over and Hinata was terrified. Kageyama noticed, and held Hinata's hand while they waited for his mother to pick them up. 

Hinata's mother decided they should go on a hiking tour, much to the objection of the two boys. But she was the one driving, so they found the nearest hiking trail and took off. Hinata's mom lead the way ahead of the boys, who walked slowly behind her holding hands. Kageyama was attempting to keep his mind from wandering to things that would be too sexual. 

"Stop that," Hinata muttered under his breath. 

"Stop what?" Kageyama asked, legitimately bewildered. 

"Thinking about banging me,"

Kageyama's face immediately reddened. How did Hinata notice? Could he read minds?

"Haha! I was joking Kageyama, your hand just kept tightening and I could totally feel your heartbeat,"

"O-oh,"

"Oh my god, Kageyama! You were actually thinking about that?"

"You were the one who implied it!"

Hinata glanced around before pulling Kageyama down to whisper in his ear, "Tonight, okay? I'll let you, you know,"

Kageyama's day just got instantly hornier. He could not _wait_ for night to come. Every activity seemed to be more meaningless than ever. They finished up their hike, and Hinata excitedly asked his mom to take them to the grocery store. The hotel they were staying in had quite the nice kitchen, so why not make something cool to pass the time.  
They picked up all ingredients needed and Hinata's mother headed back to her room to take a nap. Hinata had decided on making crepes. 

"Grab a bowl! I have to whisk this!" Hinata ordered to Kageyama, who became an assistant in this situation. Hinata struggled to whisk the batter, which turned out a bit clumpier than it should have. Hinata grabbed a pan and put it on the stove. Though it was a bit... large. Hinata shrugged it off and hoped this would not matter. 

It did. The crepe ended up spreading too thin through the pan, and could not be lifted out properly. This caused it to rip and fold in on itself. The clumpy folded crepe was placed to the side, and Kageyama took Hinata's place for the next attempt; he used a smaller pan this time.  
This one had been turning out nicely, Kageyama was a much better cook than Hinata was, but suddenly he heard a gasp from behind him. 

"Kageyama, we forgot butter and salt. We forgot them!"

"You forgot them, you're the one monitoring the recipe!"

Hinata squealed as he placed a small bowl with two tablespoons of butter in the microwave. Kageyama sprinkled the batter with salt as well as the crepe that was cooking, to attempt to salvage his creation.  
Just as he flipped the crepe and prepared to take it out of the pan, he hears a screech and feels the pain of molten lava splashed on his body. Maybe Hinata just spilled, he hoped, but looked down to see the entire stovetop covered in melted butter, along with the crepe he had been finishing. The real kicker was the small bowl the butter was melting in. Upside down. In the pan. The area was too hot to reach a hand in so Kageyama grabbed a spatula to flip the bowl out of the pan. 

"Maybe we should try again another time," Kageyama suggested, "Also, clean up is your job," He says before dropping the spatula, and exiting the scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler for the next chapter:
> 
> they bang
> 
> EDIT: I have made a tumblr for updates on my story progress and planned stories if you are interested!!! mizziao3 on tumblr.


	10. They finally do it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They bang. Yep. This is what you've all been waiting for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I personally am ace, so was mildly disgusted whenever I got descriptive during this. I hope it's not as gross to you? If it's gross tell me I'll fix it)

Clean up of the disaster had been relatively easy, except for the fact that batter had gotten all over Hinata.   
That's right- he hadn't showered yet today. With a quick yell in Kageyama's direction, he hopped into the hotel's bathroom and stripped down.   
Once he climbed into the shower he soaped himself down entirely with the complementary hotel body wash. Smells like a girl, he thought to himself as he rinsed off the soap. 

The small boy contemplated preparing himself right there in the shower to lessen the struggle later on when they finally got down and dirty. He decided against it though, he'd much rather have Kageyama's fingers inside him. Just the thought was exciting. He quickly exited the shower and wrapped a towel around himself.   
He emerged from the steamy room with a towel tied around his lower half while he held his clothes. 

Kageyama thought he looked a bit silly, hair no longer fluffed up, but pressed against his face in short whisps. Hinata threw his clothing into a corner he had determined as the 'dirty pile' and grabbed some boxers from his suitcase, pulling them on, then removing the towel from his waist and toweling off his hair.   
Once he thought he was significantly dry enough, he hopped onto the bed, aside Kageyama, who was distracted by his cell phone. Seriously, what could he possibly be doing? He doesn't text people, he doesn't have social media. Hinata rolled his eyes, snatched the phone from his hand, ignoring the frustrated groan. Hinata placed the cellphone carefully on the side table, before crawling into Kageyama's lap. Before the taller boy could react, Hinata placed his lips roughly against his, pulling Kageyama's hair and bringing their body's closer.   
He ground down onto Kageyama, who was half hard already. 

"Kageyama..." Hinata whispered once they broke the kiss. 

"Yeah?" Kageyama replied just as quietly. 

"We're gonna- um," he stammered on his words a bit, normally feeling very bold when it comes to Kageyama, "I- We're gonna, you're gonna, fuck- yeah- that- ugh" 

Kageyama, suddenly struck with confidence, leaned up into Hinata's ear, touching his lips to his ear, and whispered huskily, "I'm going to fuck you, Shouyou," 

"Ka-ah!" Hinata was embarrassed and _very_ turned on by this, and moaned breathily as Kageyama kissed down Hinata's neck. "H-hickey-" Hinata managed out, and Kageyama immediately complied, biting down slightly and sucking on a patch of skin on Hinata's neck.   
He slid his hand up Hinata's chest, running over the sensitive nipples, before running his hand back down to palm Hinata's growing erection.   
Hinata was biting his lip, trying to suppress any noises that he might make. Kageyama noticed, and pulled away to look Hinata in the eyes. 

"Hey, you don't have to force yourself to be quiet, you know, we're the only ones here," Kageyama said calmly.

"But- It's embarrassing-" Hinata complained. 

"I'm the only one here,"

"That's my point!"

"Don't be embarrassed, alright?"

"You just want me to because you think it's hot,"

"Okay, maybe so, but," Kageyama paused before rolling his hand down on Hinata's crotch again, a bit harder this time, "Now moan for me, please?"  
As if complying with the request, Hinata quietly moaned immediately. Kageyama reached his hand beneath the waistband of Hinata's boxers, touching Hinata's dick directly. Hinata's noises got a bit louder. 

"Kageyama, do you want me to ah-suck your dick? or- mm- Do you want to just f-uh- get on with it?"

"I mean- Are you ready?"

"Mm- maybe- yeah-"

Kageyama removed his own shirt, then removed Hinata's boxers entirely. There was lube provided by the free condom on the bedside table. He put a generous amount on his fingers, then slowly pushed the first finger inside, earning a mildly uncomfortable look from Hinata, but he nodded as confirmation to continue. 

Kageyama inserted another and began to scissor them, to prepare the boy for what was to come.   
After about 10 minutes of preparation, Hinata decided he was ready for the real thing.   
Hinata positioned himself on the bed below Kageyama, opening his legs for him. Kageyama put the complementary condom on, and lubed his dick up as well as possible.   
Kageyama swallowed nervously, before placing himself at Hinata's entrance and pushing in slowly.   
The boy beneath him hissed in response, eyes watering a little more as Kageyama went further inside him. Kageyama reached down to stroke Hinata's dick, trying to distract him from the pain.   
Hinata smiled at Kageyama for the attempt of distracting him. And they continued like this until Kageyama was fully inside. 

The tight heat surrounding him was amazing for Kageyama, who had to hold himself back from fucking Hinata into the bed without warning. But Hinata adjusted well to the size once he was inside. He looked up shyly, and mouthed the word "move" before closing his eyes to brace himself for what was to come.   
Kageyama began moving very slowly as he pulled himself out about half way, and thrusted back into Hinata a bit quicker. Hinata's pain seemed to be subsiding, so be decided to move a bit less gently as he thrusted. He tried different angles until he was positioned just right and hit a spot that made Hinata practically scream. 

"Harder! Right there! Please!" Hinata yelled as coherently as he could.   
Kageyama grunted in response, thrusting into Hinata harder, attempting to hit that spot each time.   
"Fuck! Tobio! Fuck me! Fuck me!" He let his voice escape him, as he babbled all his thoughts as soon as they came to him, mixed in with moans and whimpers. 

"Shouyou you feel so good," Kageyama replied to his boyfriend, who moaned in reply. Hinata began to jerk himself off as Kageyama thrust deep inside him. 

"Tobio- gonna cum- I need-"

"What?"

Hinata reached his arms around Kageyama's neck, pulling him down into a desperate kiss as he came, Kageyama following soon after. 

They were left breathing hard, Hinata's cum smeared on both of their stomachs, and red in the face. 

"So that finally happened," Hinata whispered. 

"Yeah, it did," Kageyama said, before clearing his throat at a bit of the awkward atmosphere and grabbing a tissue to help Hinata clean up, "You're much more shy when it's actually happening, you know that?"

"Shut up, asshole. Thanks to you I'm gonna be sore,"

"You smell really good,"

"What the fuck? You just fucked me- I smell like sex and-"

"You still smell like you did from the shower a little bit, like a fresh soapy smell, mixed with sex and sweat but, you smell like Hinata,"

"You know I hate you, right?"

"Yeah,"

The two paused for a moment. 

"You know I love you, right?" Hinata corrected himself. 

"Yeah, I love you too,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THEYRE SO CUTE I LOVE THEM
> 
> follow my tumblr for updates on fic progress? > Mizziao3 

**Author's Note:**

> i luh u


End file.
